Si el Baka supiera Química
by Kurayami Vamp
Summary: Naruto es un mal estudiante...obvio,& Sasuke es el mejor,lo sabe y se aprovecha de Naruto...&Gaara es el mejor amigo de Naruto, qué enredo!.Pésiimo Summary... pero entren. Cap.5 up!
1. Si el baka supiera quimica

Hola gente!n.n, jeje ya sé que me ausente por un tiempo(muuy largo)...pero ya vengo aqui con otro fic, ya sé que el otro fanfic se quedó en un momento muuy interesante pero es que no tengo el cuaderno donde lo tenia escrito todo(lo tiene alguien maz)...pero ya me lo van a devolver y ya podré seguir escribiendo todo hasta el final.

Este es otro fanfic Sasunaru...pero más corto am....yo le kalkulo unos 3 caps. maximo ooh sii &no esperen YAOII! xqe es Shonen-ai.....pero stara lindo ^.^ weno ay dejenme un review please

**Disclaimer:**Naruto no me pertenece...obvio....es de Kishimoto-sensei...yo solo utilizo sus personajes a mi conveniencia n.n

* * *

**·"Si el baka supiera quimica"·**

_"Bah, que día más aburrido..."_-pensaba un chico pelinegro sentado en su banca, ignorando su aburrida clase de quí, cuando menos a él le parecía aburrida ya que, por enésima vez, el profesor Asuma(N/A:No pregunten porke..nolose)explicaba algunas fórmulas ya que, Naruto no volvió a entender...

-Si, pero¿por qué sale ese compuesto-ttebayo?-

-Ah, ya lo expliqué como 10 veces...es por la fómula!-decía Asuma-sensei algo exasperado ya que por culpa de Naruto había perdido varias clases explicando lo mismo.

-Pero...pero....¿por qué?!-

-Me gustaría explicarlo otra vez,pero se acabo la clase...de nuevo!

-Que mala suerte-ttebayo!-decía el rubio

-S-si quieres...y-yo t-te puedo ayudar Na-Naruto-kun-dijo una dulce voz a espaldas del rubio

-No, gracias Hinata-chan...no tienes porque molestarte-contestó con una sonrisa

-N-no es mo-molestia-dijo la pelinegra algo sonrojada

-No, pero no es necesario-ttebayo...peroigual, gracias ^.^

-E-está bien...-dice la chica alejandose algo decepcionada

_"No me gusta rechazar ayuda cuando sé que en verdad la necesito...pero es que quisiera que alguien más me ayudara" _y volteó hacia donde estaba...Sakura Haruno(quien por cierto, se la pasaba viendo a Sasuke Uchiha).

* * *

Sakura se dirigó hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke para, otra vez, intentar(en vano)tener una cita con él; en eso estaba cuando Naruto se acercó a ellos viendo a Sasuke con cara de:¡Te Mataré!!...

* * *

N/A: Bueno hasta aqui el 1er capi, ya sé muy corto...pero es que si no....nosé...se me ocurrio hacerlo así

Bien, porqué se llama asi?....porque yo odio la quimica y no la entiendo ok

am.....porqué Asuma es el maestro de quimica?....tampoco lo sé....en el transcurso de la historia verán a los sensei's en otra cosa que nada que ver xD(ideas mias ^.^)

& espero actualizar pronto ambos fic's....

Por último: Alguien Regaleme un Review please n.n''.....que diga lo que sea....xD aiioz


	2. 2Entre Clases

Hola gente, jaja hace mucho que no escribo, pero bueno, ya volví con mis 2 fanfics, no actualizare seguido ya que estoy en exámenes de la prepa u.u…sin más, los dejo con el capi.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, etc, etc, es de Kishimoto-sama y yo sólo uso a sus personajes.

* * *

**Cap. 2: Entre clases**

Sakura se dirigó hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke para, otra vez, intentar(en vano)tener una cita con él; en eso estaba cuando Naruto se acercó a ellos viendo a Sasuke con cara de:¡Te Mataré!!...

N: Y, que hacen?

Sakura (con expresión triste en su rostro): Nada…ya me iba a mi lugar…

N: No, espera, es que…bueno…yo…quería,…bueno me podrías ayudar con lo de química?

S: Yo, bueno…-es interrumpida por Sasuke-

Sasuke: Yo te puedo ayudar…el sábado en mi casa!-dijo esto último como una orden y luego volvió a su pose habitual.

En eso, entró el siguiente maestro…el de biología, Ebisu-sensei.

La clase transcurrió normal pero de vez en cuando Naruto volteaba a ver a Sasuke preguntándose mentalmente: "¿Por qué quiere ayudarme?".

Estaba pensando algo parecido cuando sintió que su compañero de al lado lo sacudía levemente.

X: Hey, Naruto! Ebisu-sensei…-en eso llegó el maestro al lugar de Naruto.

E: Oye Naruto!, será mejor que pongas atención a mi clase y no estés volteando a ver a no sé quien!-gritó Ebisu con cara de enojado.

N: Ah, si gomennasai...además no entiendo mucho de su clase-ttebayo...

E: Por lo que dicen los demás maestros de tí, diría que no sólo de mi clase...-estaban en medio de la discusión cuando sonó el fue por sus cosas y se disponía a salir del salón cuando Naruto dijo, al parecer para molestarlo.

N: Nos vemos mañana sensei

Ebisu salió molesto del salón y Naruto claramente tenía una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

* * *

Terminó el día escolar y Naruto se dirigió a su casa sin dejar de pensar en la propuesta de Sasuke

_"¿Porqué me quiere ayudar si nisiquiera me habla?, Bueno tal vez quiera ser mi amigo y no sabe cómo, O tal vez sea una broma...""AHHH!!Ya no quiero pensar en eso!"_

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el segundo capi; es que tengo que estudiar quimica(ja'que coincidencia) y pues, espero actualizar pronto n.n...jeje, ya en el proximo capi Sasuke comienza a insinuarse ;$

jeje Aiioz ^.^


	3. 3Lo que provocan los retos

Hola gente, jeje, esta vez actualize mas o menos rápido, es que me dijeron que pues, iba muy bien el fic, aparte me salió la inspiración y por eso, jaja…am, el fic se alargo un poco más de lo que tenia planeado pero así mejor para uds. no?

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no es mio, blablabla, es de Kishimoto-sama blablabla, yo solo lo uso(demasiado, diría yo) para dar forma a mis ideas.

* * *

**Cap.3: Lo que provocan los retos.**

Terminó el día escolar y Naruto se Dirigió a su casa sin dejar de pensar en la Propuesta de Sasuke

_"¿Porqué me quiere Ayudar si nisiquiera me habla?, Bueno tal vez quiera ser mi amigo y no sabe cómo, O tal vez sea una broma ..."" AHHH! Ya no quiero pensar en eso!"_

* * *

Llegó a su casa y se tiró al sofá, estaba cansado de la escuela, algo usual en él, pero además estaba intrigado por lo de Sasuke, ya que él no es de los que ofrecen su ayuda porque sí.

Al final el sueño lo venció y se quedó dormido en el sofá.

El día siguiente transcurrió "normal" para todos; después del descanso tocaba la clase en la cual Naruto podía decirse bueno, educación física, con Iruka-sensei.

Naruto se cambio de ropa en los vestidores y antes de que saliera, Sasuke lo abordó.

S: Irás a mi casa mañana?

N: Qué!, oh si, deveraz necesito ayuda con las materias-ttebayo.

S: Entonces te espero a las 5…y más te vale no llegar tarde- concluyó éste saliendo de los vestidores y sin dar oportunidad a que Naruto contestara.

Durante la clase todos estaban aburridos o tenían flojera ya que no eran personas que disfrutaran mucho hacer ejercicio.

I: Bien, la clase de hoy…am…haremos una competencia para saber quién es el más rápido.

Todos se negaban a participar…excepto Naruto.

N: Yo, Iruka-sensei…yo,…yo quiero pasar!- decía muy enérgica e insistentemente.

I: Si Naruto, pero ya cállate…además,…¿contra quién competirás?- una voz grave respondió:

X: Yo competiré contra ti Naruto- todos voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz, y su dueño era…ni más ni menos que Uchiha Sasuke.

I: Bien, ahora sí…¿están listos?...Fuera!

Ambos chicos estaban listos para correr…Sasuke se sabía el mejor en todo y quería demostrar que en esa clase no era la excepción; los dos salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron , llegaron a la meta, pero hubo un ganador…por apenas unos pocos segundos

I: Y el ganador es…- se ve interrumpido

S: No me interesa esto…-y comenzó a alejarse sin mirar a nadie, mientras que por su mente sólo cruzaba un solo pensamiento

S: "_No puedo permitir esto, yo, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, derrotado por alguien tan insignificante como él…¡Lo pagará!_

Llegó el sábado y Naruto se dirigía a casa de Sasuke, tarde como siempre(N/A: ya se parece a kakashi). Llegó a la puerta y se encontro frente a frente con Sasuke...

N: Oye!,¿Que te pasa?! casi me besas(:S)

S: ¿Por qué llegas a estas horas?, te dije a las 5

N:Ay, como exageras, sólo son un par de minutos-ttebayo

S(se aleja un poco dejando pasar a Naruto) Un par de minutos??!...es media hora!

N: Lo sé, lo sé gomen, ya no te enojes-ttebayo

S: Bien, pasa.

Entraron a la casa y Naruto se sentó en un sofá que se encontraba en la estancia.

S: Crees que estudiaremos aquí?

N:¿Qué?,¿Por qué?(algo sorprendido)

S: Ay dobe, estudiaremos donde nadie nos moleste(en un tono algo lujurioso, pero que el rubio no notó)

N: Pero...¿quién nos va a molestar?, yo no veo a nadie más-ttebayo

S: Ahorita no, pero en cualquier momento llegará mi hermano.

N:¡¿Tienes un hermano?!!

S: Eso no es de tu incumbencia

N: Bueno ya,dónde estudiaremos-ttebayo?

S: En...mi habitación.

N: Está bien ^.^

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui el capi...apenas empiezan las insinuaciones de sasuke...¿que pasara despues?, que le espera a naruto?...eso y más lo descubrirán en el sig. capi xD

am,pues ya terminé miz examenes....wa, reprobare kimika(aun no lo se)....weno iia para el otro kapi, el yaoi u.u pobre Naruu

pero yaa aiioz.... ¿reviews?


	4. 4Deseo

Hola, musho tiempo, lo sé…pero es que, son vacaciones y asii, después tiemblaa(sii soi de Mexicali)bn fuerte y pues' me quede sin luz y cosas asi.

Pero en fin, ya los dejo con el siguiente capi, espero que les guste y dejen un review pliss.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío…blablabla, es de Masashi Kishimoto …blablabla, yo sólo utilizo sus personajes a mi conveniencia.

* * *

**Cap. 4: Deseos.**

_S: Ahorita no, Pero en cualquier Momento llegará mi hermano. _

_N: ¡¿Tienes un hermano?!! _

_S: Eso no es de tu incumbencia _

_N: Bueno ya, Dónde estudiaremos-ttebayo? _

_S: En mi habitación .... _

_N: esta bien ^.^ _

* * *

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Sasuke en silencio, éste abrió la puerta y ambos chicos entraron. Naruto se sentó en la cama mientras Sasuke cerraba lentamente la puerta y le puso seguro sin que Naruto se diera cuenta y después se dirigió a un pequeño escritorio cerca de la puerta, fijó su vista en Naruto y le dijo:

S: Bien, y ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

N: Mmm…pues es que si entiendo, pero no.

S: Ay dobe¬¬, comienzas a desesperarme.

N: Gomen, pero es que, la escuela es aburrida- y se recostó en la cama de Sasuke.

Sasuke avanzó hacia la cama, se detuvo frente a ésta y le dijo a Naruto en tono algo provocativo

S: Dime Naruto, tu…¿has tenido novia?

N: No…creo que no

S: Entonces no has…besado a nadie?

N: Pues…no, creo que no, pero ¿Porqué tantas preguntas?

S: Curiosidad nada más…

Entonces Naruto se levantó de la cama y caminó un par de pasos alejándose un poco de Sasuke; éste lo tomo por el brazo, lo tiro de nuevo en la cama, el ojiazul trataba de defenderse pero no se lograba apartar de movía su cabeza de un lado a otro bruscamente, con la mano que Sasuke tenía libre tomó la barbilla del otro chico y le besó agresivamente,Naruto seguía forcejeando con el pelinegro mientras éste iba recorriendo la boca del Uzumaki explorando y casi queriendo devorarle.

Después comenzó a introducir levemente su mano por debajo de la camisa del rubio, éste se estremeció un poco al sentirlo rozar su piel, pero después dejo de forcejear disfrutando de las caricias que su compañero le proporcionaba.

Comenzó a corresponder a los besos y a gozar del momento, pero sin perder el papel de "uke". Sasuke empezó a desvestir al bello cuerpo que tenía debajo de él,cuando por fin lo despojó de sus prendas se dedicó a recorrerlo con sus manos y su és se dedicó a masturbar al rubio, el cuál inicialmente se negaba a disfrutar de esa nueva y deliciosa sensación que el otro le producía.

N: N-no...nhh...detente...ah...Sasuke- decía entorpecida y entrecortadamente por la excitació bajó sus pantalones y ropa interior, separó las piernas del rubio y comenzó a introducirse en él; Naruto dejó escapar un grito de dolor al hallarse ultrajado por su compañero de aula.

Entonces Sasuke empezó a embestrilo, primero calmadamente pero aumentando la velocidad conforme crecía su deseo por el chico. Naruto sólo se limitaba a retorcerse de dolor y placer en la cama de és de cierto tiempo Sasuke concluyó corriendose dentro de Naruto, éste permaneció inmovil debajo del cuerpo de Sasuke, se encontraba perturbado,se sentía sucio,ultrajado...violado.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el capi, espero que les haya gustado y no se preocupen qe actualizare pronto xD n__n yaa se revelaran cosas importantes'

Review me please! ^.^ Biie


	5. 5 Odio

Ya por fin actualizo n_n es que me dio flojerita xD pero bueno ya les dejo el capi. 5 espero que les guste y gracias a los que leyeron mi Songfic-Oneshoot En serio gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis tonterías. Bueno ya sin más les dejo el capi

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes son mios…blablabla…son de Masashi Kishimoto…blablabla….

* * *

**Cap. 5: Odio**

Entonces Sasuke empezó a embestrilo, primero calmadamente pero aumentando la velocidad conforme crecía su deseo por el chico. Naruto sólo se limitaba a retorcerse de dolor y placer en la cama de és de cierto tiempo Sasuke concluyó corriendose dentro de Naruto, éste permaneció inmovil debajo del cuerpo de Sasuke, se encontraba perturbado,se sentía sucio,ultrajado...violado.

Sasuke retomó su postura de tranquilidad y le ordenó a Naruto:

S:Y?!...Te vas a quedar ahí para siempre?, levántate y vete de aquí…en cualquier momento llega mi hermano y no quiero que te encuentre aquí.

Naruto se levantó pesadamente de la cama, levantó su ropa y se dirigió al baño para vestirse; salió del baño ya vestido y Sasuke lo escoltó a la salida, el rubio avanzó pesadamente hacia la calle y mientras la puerta de la casa Uchiha se cerraba a sus espaldas volteó para cerciorarse de que Sasuke ya se había ido y soltó a llorar intentando así olvidar lo que había pasado hace unos instantes.

Se fue caminando a su casa y llegó cuando el espesor de la noche se extendía por la aldea.

Naruto no pudo dormir esa noche, cada que intentaba conciliar el sueño venían a su mente de nuevo esos recuerdos amargos de Sasuke abusando de él.

Al día siguiente se levantó con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, lo único que quizás aliviaba su penar era que ese día, por ser domingo no le vería.

Se metió a bañar para tratar de quitar la suciedad que sentía, quería borrar las caricias que dejó el Uchiha sobre su cuerpo, borrar sus besos, borrar de su memoria la imagen de él penetrándolo, quería olvidar ese dolor, sabía que no soportaría el verlo de nuevo, sentía que si lo veía, su deseo de venganza superaría su cordura e intentaría borrar esos recuerdos manchados de la sangre de quien, de ahora en adelante sería su enemigo…Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

El sol se levantaba anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día en Konoha, todos los chicos se dirigían a la Academia de Konoha.

Uno de ellos, Sasuke Uchiha no podía esperar para ver de nuevo a su pequeño kitsune, quería ver la expresión de su rostro, quería de nuevo, tocar su piel, explorar cada rincón de su boca, quería tomarlo entre sus brazos y no dejarle ir…quería tenerlo sólo para él.

Naruto en contraparte, sentía todo lo contrario, sentía repugnancia hacia el Uchiha, tenía deseos de matarle, de nunca más volver a verle, él también quería tenerlo…pero para que muriera en sus manos.

Naruto no pretendía ir a la Academia, no se sentía capaz, sabía que no podría soportar estar con él en la misma aula. Se encontraba en su sofá, con la televisión prendida pero él no estaba viéndola, su mirada estaba fija en algún punto en la nada y su mente tampoco se encontraba ahí, sabía que estaba físicamente pero su cuerpo no le respondía, sabía que alguien estaba tocando a su puerta más su cuerpo no se movía y sólo se limitó a decir con voz apenas audible:

N:Pase…

* * *

Me hubiese gustado cntinuar n_n pero mejor preferí dejarlo en la intriga XD ¿Quién habrá entrado a la casa de Naruto?,¿cuando actualizare? jaja ok no...

Les prometo que subo capi prontoo para no dejarlos con la duda tanto tiempoo ^.^ Review me!

Adios(Bye) By:Hanna Kiryuu


	6. 6Mejoramigo?

No he Muerto!XDD sigo aquii! solo que la inpiración me abandono por un tiempo..muuuy largo,bueno mas bien la enfoqué a Cosplay

pero ya estoy aqui!:DD espero que no me hayan abandonado y que alguien...lea este cap. ya metí a Gaara aqui,jaja ya no sera Sasunaru...pero espero que no me odien por eso!D:

Ya sin tanto rollo los dejo con el cap. Ojala que lo disfruten!:D

**Disclaimer:**Naruto no me pertence, es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo lo utilizo(&vaaya que lo utilizo)para dar rienda suelta a todas mis ideas...:D

* * *

**Cap. 6: Mejor...Amigo?**

Naruto no pretendía ir a la Academia, no se sentía capaz, sabía que no podría soportar estar con él en la misma aula. Se encontraba en su sofá, con la televisión prendida pero no estaba viendola, su mirada estaba fija en algun punto en la nada y su mente tampoco se encontraba ahí, sabía que estaba físicamente pero su cuerpo no le respondía, sabía que alguien estaba tocando a su puerta más su cuerpo no se movía y sólo se limito a decir con voz apenas audible:  
N:Pase

Se asomo por la puerta una cabellera rojiza acompañada de unos ojos aguamarina que dijo:  
- Puedo pasar?  
-Si...-  
-Hola Naruto!,porque no fuiste a la academia?  
-Yo...no,no me siento bien Gaara...-  
-Tu no eres de los que faltan,un buen motivo debes de tener para no ir... Que te pasa?-  
-Yo...yo...-y se vio incapaz de continuar,ya que los sollozos se hac an m s audibles y le impidieron hablar - Que pasa?,tu sabes que puedes decirmelo...-  
-No,no es nadaa,es que yo...él...-y de nuevo comenzo a sollozar y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas -Ya Naruto,calmate...anda cuentame...bueno, si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas pero recuerda que soy tu amigo y que yo solo quiero ayudarte-  
-Esta bien,te contare Gaara,no me podria llamar tu mejor amigo si te oculto algo como esto-  
- tan grave es?-  
-Yo...el sabado fui a casa de Sasuke porque me iba a ayudar a estudiar...-  
- Sasuke?, sabado?-  
-Sólo dejame terminar si?...fui a su casa para estudiar...y entonces Sasuke... l me llevo a su cuarto...y...-continuo contando todo lo que había pasado en casa de Sasuke,Gaara estaba furioso,y con cada palabra que escuchaba iba creciendo su enojo hacia Sasuke, en cuanto Naruto termin de contarle su desventura a su amigo Gaara se levant bruscamente del sofá...  
-Oye Gaara, a donde vas?-pregunto al ver la actitud que Gaara habia tomado.  
-A buscar a Sasuke!-alcanzo a decir antes de azotar la puerta y salir en dirección a la academia.

* * *

Entró corriendo buscando a Sasuke,al ser el mejor amigo de Naruto sabía exactamente que clase tenía y en donde buscar a Sasuke, fue hacia los vestidores de chicos y encontró a Sasuke adentro a punto de salir, se lanzó sobre el e intento darle un puñetazo,pero éste lo esquivo y le golpeo provocando que saliera sangre de la comisura de sus labios, Gaara tomo a Sasuke por el cuello de su playera y lo colocó contra la pared.

- Porque lo hiciste?-cuestiono Gaara mientras presionaba el cuello de Sasuke y lo trataba de asfixiar,justo en ese momento entro Iruka-sensei,entró y vio a Gaara que tenía a Sasuke contra la pared

-Ey!,que pasa aqui!-entoces Gaara solto al chico y lo dejó caer,Sasuke tosía y trataba de recuperar el aliento.  
-Sabaku,Uchiha,Vamos a la dirección!-

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la direcci n para dar una explicaci n de lo ocurrido a la directora Tsunade.  
T:-Y bien?,estoy esperando una explicación...-ambos chicos permanecieron en silencio sólo lanzandose miradas de odio -Bien, ya que nadie quiere hablar, ambos estan suspendidos por 3 dias...es todo, pueden retirarse-concluyo.  
Ambos chicos se levantaron y salieron de la dirección en completo silencio custodiados por Iruka-sensei quien dijo:  
-Bueno Sasuke, sera mejor que vayas a cambiarte..y tu..Sabaku,no entiendo porqué peleaste con Sasuke, si nisiquiera estan en la misma clase,bueno tu también, vete a tus clases.-  
Después Iruka se fue a la sala de maestros dejando a los chicos solos.  
S:-Y? Estás feliz?Nos suspendieron!-decía muy irritado el joven Uchiha mientras que Gaara le daba la espalda-Mírame!-y lo giro repentinamente

G:-Y eso es solo una peque a parte de todo el odio que te tengo por lo que le hiciste a Naruto!-  
S:- Lo que le hice?, no se de qué me estas hablando-  
G:- No salgas con que ya lo olvidaste Uchiha!Lo sabes perfectamente,lo que pas el d a que l fue a tu casa-  
S:-ah, te refieres a eso...pues, no fue como yo esperaba...falto mucho por parte de Naruto-decía el pelinegro,haciendo que el odio de Gaara creciera aun más-ah, lo hubieras visto, ahi desnudo gimiendo mi nombre,completamente extasiado-  
G:CALLATE!,es mentira!-grito Gaara lleno de rencor ante las palabras de Sasuke, y con la misma furia que crec a dentro de l solt un pu etazo hacia el otro chico logrando hacerle una cortada en el p mulo.  
G:-Y quiero dejarte una cosa bien clara Uchiha!,No vuelvas a acercarte a Naruto...o TE MATO!-y se fue sin ver o escuchar respuesta alguna por parte del pelinegro.

Gaara entró a casa de Naruto,quien todavía se encontraba en el sofá, al escuchar la puerta volteo la cabeza y se encontro con un Gaara algo desarreglado,sucio y con algunos rastros de sangre en su camiseta.  
N:-Qué te paso Gaara?  
-No,nada no te preocupes-y fue a sentarse al sofá entonces Naruto vio un papel que salía de su bolsillo N:-Que es esto?-y comenzo a leer el papel- QUE !Te suspendieron!,por pelear con...-titubea un poco antes de continuar-...Sasuke Uchiha?,Gaara porque lo hiciste?-  
G:-Yo,porque...porque-toma la barbilla del rubio-para que entienda que no se puede acercar a ti-

* * *

Bueeno hasta aqui dejo,ya se que diran aay qe cortos hace los capitulos!...pero hago lo mejor que puedo!:D

En fin,espero que les agrade y les prometo que actualizare!:D Deveraz!

bye bye

¿Reviews?


End file.
